1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for the transmission of data signals between control devices connected to one another via a clock-controlled loop system operated directionally dependent.
2. Related Applications
The present application is related to the following applications, all filed simultaneously herewith: Ser. No. 900,900 (Kerschner, Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); Ser. No. 900,901 (Kerschner, Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); Ser. No. 900,902 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); and Ser. No. 900,908 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber).
3. Description of the Prior Art
Data transmission systems are known wherein the control devices are control devices of a data switching system, whereby a transmit authorization signal respectively driving the control devices into a transmit authorized status is transmitted via the loop system from control device to control device. Data signals to be transmitted by the respective control device are output to the loop system together with a receiver address identifying a desired control device before the transmit authorization signal is forwarded from the respective control device. A control device which is identified by the receiver address transmitted together with the data signals accepts these data signals for further processing and emits an acknowledgement signal to be forwarded via the loop system, the acknowledgement signal being provided for that control means situated in an acknowledgement reception status from which the data signals had been output.
A circuit arrangement of the species just cited is already known (German OS No. 31 36 586). This known circuit arrangement comprises a transmitter arrangement composed of a reception and transmission control means and of an operations control means. For the initiation of a transmission event, the transmitter arrangement compiles the data signals to be transmitted to form a data signal block, carrying this out with the assistance of the reception and transmission control means and of the operations control means, whereby a receiver address and a sender address are attached to the actual data signals. Upon arrival of a transmit authorization signal, such a data signal block is then subsequently emitted onto the loop system before said transmit authorization signal if forwarded. The circuit-oriented realization of the transmitter arrangement is not set forth in greater detail in the said OS.